


关于0079第22集布莱特为什么会发烧

by Axi_Axi



Category: Universal Century Gundam, 機動戦士ガンダム | Mobile Suit Gundam (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axi_Axi/pseuds/Axi_Axi
Summary: ABO设定的ambr。本能驱使。
Relationships: Amuro Ray/Bright Noa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	关于0079第22集布莱特为什么会发烧

**Author's Note:**

> *22集里阿姆罗的反应就是很怪啊。  
> *设定abo和nt一样，是部分人刚开始进化，所以他们其实不清楚这是怎么回事。

起初，阿姆罗只能闻到一丝淡淡的味道，而随着他越来越靠近医务室，强烈的松香味涌了过来。是那种晴朗却凛冽的冬日里，被雪覆盖着的松枝会散发出的味道。明明闻起来清凉也让人安心，阿姆罗却感觉身上无比燥热，制服领口突然变得有些紧了。  
“你怎么了？”和他同来的小林发现了异样。  
“你…你闻到了吗？”阿姆罗单手解开风纪扣，拉开一部分拉链让自己透过气来。  
“……什么啊，消毒水吗。”小林用力吸了吸鼻子，一脸困惑。  
他们已经来到了医务室门口，而阿姆罗觉得这股雪松味紧紧缠绕着自己，浓得让他睁不开眼睛。光是在医务室门口站着已经耗尽了他全部的体力。他向里面瞥了一眼。布莱特正躺在床上，床边是医生和米莱，隐隐约约听到米莱在说“发烧”。  
“啊，看起来病得还挺严重的…”阿姆罗听到小林在自己身边低声说。  
“我先走了。”阿姆罗觉得自己的大脑一片混乱，脑海深处有一种莫名的冲动，但他分辨不出这种冲动具体是什么。  
“诶？不问了吗？”小林觉得阿姆罗今天真是有够怪（虽然平常也挺怪的）。  
阿姆罗没回话，而是以百米冲刺的速度回了自己的房间。关好了门，雪松的味道才终于散去了。阿姆罗觉得清醒了许多，也立刻意识到了问题所在——  
他硬了。  
阿姆罗坐在马桶上草草解决了一下，但却觉得脑中的冲动没能完全消失。他莫名地烦躁。那股味道在的时候，他束手无策，而味道消失了，他浑身上下每根神经又都在渴求它。拧开水龙头洗手时，他意识到自己的身体有多么烫。我这是也病了吗，他判断。  
他决定再去一趟医务室，请医生为自己做一下检查。一路上，雪松的味道愈发浓厚，浓厚到甜腻。起初他还能记得自己去医务室的目的，后来他只是像顺着香味寻找糖果屋的孩子。他急切地拉开医务室的门，医生不在，只有布莱特一个病人躺在床上。  
“阿姆罗...“布莱特看起来真的很糟糕。他在床上微微蜷缩着，脸上泛着一层潮红，平日梳向后的头发散了下来。  
“布莱特...舰长，我身体也不舒服。”阿姆罗有些支吾。一方面是因为他现在状态确实不好，另一方面是他发觉自己在肖想布莱特。他一直对这位年长他几岁的舰长抱有特殊的感情。他喜欢用惹他生气的方式得到他的注意，然后再乖乖听话去哄他。他喜欢偷听布莱特和别人说离不开自己。他喜欢不停地跑舰桥，在调试数据的同时偷瞄布莱特的腿，腰，和后颈。他尤其喜欢他后颈软软的卷发，贴着耳垂，长度恰巧在军服领口边缘之上几厘米。他想把手插进那卷发，然后去吻卷发的主人。与其日常吐出来的话相反，那唇瓣一定很软。阿姆罗会很温柔的，收敛着舌头和牙齿，只用嘴唇去轻轻吸吮——就像现在这样。  
阿姆罗已经在床边伏下身，将自己此前的幻想付诸于实践。他大脑一片混乱，唯一能肯定的就是身下的人没有反抗。对于自己为什么突然这样做，哪来的勇气这样做，已然顾不上了。布莱特的体温很高，发烫的鼻息吹在阿姆罗脸上，阿姆罗蓦地觉得雪松味更重了。他依照自己想象的那样去吻他，很青涩，得到了对方同样青涩的回应。虽然吻技不熟练，但两人都在吻中浸了欲望。阿姆罗睁着眼，他不想错过现在的布莱特的任何一瞬。布莱特眼尾湿漉漉的，有点涣散地望着阿姆罗，像受惊的小鹿。阿姆罗觉得难以忍耐，掀开被子，边亲边去解对方的衣服。他凶猛了些，舌头撬开身下人的牙齿，亲得对方手脚发软，整个人像要融化掉。  
衣服解开了，阿姆罗顺着亲到下颌，到喉结，到锁骨，到胸前，又回到颈窝。布莱特伸手抱住了他的背，说：“你闻起来很暖。”像火焰，像太阳。阿姆罗不知道那是什么意思，也无心去问。他的手终于不安分地探向身下人的胯间，满意地发现对方和自己一样坚挺，又有些受宠若惊。惊是惊了，但阿姆罗是行动派，没有一丝犹豫地扯下了对方宽松的裤子和内裤，直接上手套弄起来。布莱特被他弄得顾不上不好意思，也去脱阿姆罗的外套，解他的腰带。两个人都深受欲望所害，由原始的冲动引领着。两幅躯体紧贴，对方干燥而温暖的皮肤让阿姆罗留恋。他一直没有停下嘴上的吻，又试着将手指往对方后面送。布莱特的后面已经完全湿润，阿姆罗轻松送进去一根手指的两个指节，然后又是一根。布莱特从鼻腔里发出哼声。紧密的包裹感让阿姆罗更兴奋了。他想进去。  
阿姆罗无师自通地选择了背入。进去的那一瞬间他舒服地简直要射出来。但那东西的大小毕竟还是手指不能比的。就算有omega的先天优势，第一次也还是觉得痛。阿姆罗不敢动，双手覆住身下人握紧的拳头，俯身去吻他的背试图让他放松。这样维持了一会，阿姆罗试着小幅度地摆动起腰。布莱特发出了绵软的低低的鼻音。阿姆罗判断其中舒服大于不适，于是慢慢增大了进出幅度和速度。这场性爱来得过于快速过于突然，两人既没有实践上的经验，也没有说情话的经验，但信息素引发的强烈欲望使得这些问题都烟消云散，只剩下喘息声、交合处的水声、肉体碰撞声的房间也毫不尴尬。阿姆罗致力于照顾到布莱特体内每一处，尤其是最舒服的部位。每顶撞一次，布莱特似乎就失去一根骨头。起初因为疼痛而机警地防备着的背肌慢慢放松下来，取而代之是舒服带来的痉挛。阿姆罗左手陷进布莱特深色的头发里，布莱特的侧脸贴着枕头，呻吟声有一半被闷进棉花。“...你知道你有多紧。”阿姆罗喘息着，他觉得自己要射了。几乎是本能驱使，他去咬了身下人的后颈，同时猛烈冲刺几下。霎时间，他本来都已无视的气味突然又变浓了，几乎充满了他的鼻腔，甚至他的口腔。他心中莫名产生了“占有”的快感。但男人在用下体时总是很单纯的，阿姆罗完全没去深究，他甚至忘掉了自己没有戴套，精液一滴不剩的射在布莱特体内。  
两个人维持这样的姿势待了一会。快感散去，空气中的气味也散去，渐渐找回大脑的阿姆罗惊恐地意识到自己刚刚做了什么。他一骨碌从布莱特身上起来，但又因为自己一丝不挂而手足无措。他正慌着，却见布莱特从枕头里露出只眼睛瞥他，“……腰好痛。”  
阿姆罗从医务室柜子里找出毛巾，仔仔细细把布莱特身上的不明液体擦个干净。床单也换了条新的，脏的那条只能由阿姆罗带回去处理。现在两个人都穿好了衣服，阿姆罗坐在床边，窘迫无比。布莱特倒是十分冷静（最起码表面上是），精神甚至看起来好多了。刚刚过多的肢体接触仿佛留下了后遗症，阿姆罗蜻蜓点水地用手背碰了碰布莱特的额头：“你退烧了。”  
布莱特张嘴想说什么，却被推门而入的医生打断。“诶？阿姆罗你怎么在这里？”医生很惊讶，完全没有注意到气氛。  
“我来看看舰长。”阿姆罗一把抓起被他团成一球的脏床单，逃出医务室的样子敏捷得像个猴。  
一个月后，布莱特拿着根验孕棒敲开阿姆罗的房间门：“我怀孕了。”  
开玩笑的。  
但是一个月后他们确实意识到了彼此之间好像建立了什么了不得的肉体关系，这种关系害得他们必须要每月按时做爱，否则两个人都不得安生。不过，他们早就在这种肉体关系之外产生了对彼此更感性更温柔更重要的情感。而迫于此种情感的驱使，一个月做一次爱其实根本满足不了他们。


End file.
